Ananau
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Adaptación de la Historia de Pocahontas al mundo transformers. Difundiendo el orgullo ancestral. Para el foro Anteiku. (One shot)


_El siguiente fic participa en el reto Princesa ¿Disney? para el foro Anteiku._

 _Los personajes de los fandoms Transformers y Pocahontas no me pertenecen._

 _La inspiración me llegó y es el primer fic en el cual planteo algo distinto._

 _Dedicado para todos los que nos han seguido, y nos dieron la oportunidad de ser amigos._

 _Para ti… Chibi Pawan_

* * *

 _ **Ananau**_

Hay quienes creen que en el principio la tecnología estaba presente en Cybertron, hubo un tiempo en que las máquinas antes de ser como hoy las conocemos, pasaron por un periodo poco conocido… donde el cibertroniano y su entorno eran uno….

 **1**

El viento corre entre los colores metálicos del entorno, un mundo donde el beast y el cibertroniano interactúan, donde la vida fluye y el pelear se da como un último recurso cuando el diálogo muere en ambas partes.

Un conflicto se había suscitado, la nación de los Trion, sus hombres valientes partieron a una guerra, no había noticia alguna… las mujeres permanecían en pie, continuando con su vida en la ausencia de sus padres, hermanos y esposos.

La señal de un mensajero con el sonido del caracol anunciaba la llegada del líder Alpha quien en su vejez había guiado a su pueblo a la victoria… familias separadas se reunían de nuevo, el líder observaba con agrado esas escenas pero había un rostro que no estaba presente… la princesa Arcee.

No era una princesa ordinaria, rodeada de la grandeza…ella se dejaba guiar por el viento… donde encontraba fortaleza y calma para su espíritu indómito.

 **2**

¿Quién era esa mujer? Rara vez se le veía en su aldea… Amaba a su padre, quien era el único lazo de sangre en esta vida… tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar su lugar entre su pueblo: servir de guía y estandarte en tiempos oscuros.

Sin embargo, sueños extraños le perseguían representados en una flecha que giraba… no podría decirlo abiertamente, su padre le decía que así como el río tiene un cauce firme así debería ser ella… pero su inquietud era fuerte y eso le hacía continuar.

Tenía como cómplices a su fiel amiga Chromia, a dos beast pequeños que eran sus amigos y "guardaespaldas"; finalmente… a un viejo sauce que amorosamente llamaba Abuela Solus quien con el paso de generaciones compartía la visión de la naturaleza misma y encontraba en la joven princesa una esperanza para esa sabiduría infinita y misteriosa.

Sin embargo, el ambiente volvió a tensarse debido a que una presencia extraña había roto ese equilibrio. Arcee divisaba a lo lejos unos objetos extraños que quizás no tenían relación en su mundo. ¿Qué podría ser?

 **3**

Un navío había llegado, tripulantes de otra nación se habían aventurado a la conquista de un nuevo mundo; buscando aventuras, riquezas y poder… seres de otra condición; con armaduras metálicas, preparados para luchar.

Era un grupo de aventureros liderados por un hombre ruin y egocéntrico llamado Sentinel quien buscaba un metal poco conocido llamado "transformium", al parecer el mundo que él conocía se limitaba a una competencia; quien encontrase ese metal podría asegurar su futuro.

Sentinel depositaba su confianza en un joven explorador llamado Optimus, un hombre quien buscaba algo distinto o quizás había vivido experiencias que difícilmente le sorprendería… acostumbrado tal vez a las batallas que quizás no tenía emoción alguna al llegar.

La tripulación admiraba al explorador lo cual Sentinel aprovechaba para mantener a aquellos hombres unidos sin necesidad de un amotinamiento.

Salió a explorar para buscar si existía "vida"… pero nunca imaginó que alguien le estaba vigilando.

Se fue internando en aquel lugar y se detuvo para contemplar y beber agua de un río… un líquido cristalino, sin alteración… repentinamente observó en aquel reflejo una imagen de alguien que le había seguido.

Continúo su camino con paso firme, había neblina lo que hizo que aquella figura gallarda se perdiera…

Pero él era astuto, no permitiría que alguien le acechase sin razón alguna; ocultándose en una cascada observa en silencio a quien le seguía y divisó una silueta estética que se movía de forma silenciosa, siguiendo su rastro… no podía distinguir si estaba armada… tenía su arma lista para disparar…

 **4**

Arcee había seguido a aquel extraño, ignorando el peligro que podría generar… sus pequeños amigos lo sabían pero era un ser que había perturbado su entorno, con una tez distinta al de ella. Daba pequeños saltos con sigilo, como un sabueso quien no pierde el rastro de su presa. Sin embargo una figura de gran porte sale a su encuentro en medio de aquella neblina apuntándole.

Ella no se inmuta; decide observar a quien la amenaza de forma detenida… su cabello era acariciado por el viento, quien permanecía fiel a ella en la adversidad.

Optimus contempla aquella figura nativa, era realmente bella de ojos compasivos, deseaba hablarle pero su arma la había asustado causando que huyera. Perseguía a aquella mujer que corría como gacela hasta lograr hablar con ella.

Él deseaba hablar pero su lenguaje era distinto, Arcee deseaba hacerlo pero, la magia ancestral o la presencia de la naturaleza había hecho un milagro en medio de aquella escena; ella había pronunciado su nombre con claridad; se había presentado ante el idioma del extraño. Dos mundos se habían encontrado.

Intercambio de palabras, de emociones inundaban ese espacio; que arrullaba a dos almas bajo el sonido del viento… extraños físicamente pero unidos por una razón.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma… esa conexión estaba presente. El ocaso se acercaba y tuvieron que separarse, en la mente de ellos pasaba situaciones inesperadas…pero aquel joven explorador no se sentía igual.

 **5**

Lo que inicia en lo escondido, tarde o temprano se rebela; una guerra se acercaba, nadie deseaba perder la objetividad; aquellas dos almas escuchaban a sus "superiores" debían hacer algo; no era prudente que la sangre se derramara en vano.

Arcee había acudido a ver a aquel explorador para prevenirle de un ataque, pero a su vez deseaba verle, contemplar su rostro, buscaba a una persona que hiciera entrar en razón a su padre para evitar un conflicto. Optimus había aceptado y en ese silencio de oscuridad un beso se produjo lo que despertó las sospechas en ambos bandos.

Aquellos amantes habían sido seguidos, pero había traído fatales consecuencias… terminando en la muerte de un guerrero que había seguido a la princesa; quien era su prometida. Optimus no había jalado el gatillo, lo había hecho un chico llamado Bee; quien observó que la vida de su amigo estaba en peligro.

Esto fue el motivo perfecto para que hubiera una batalla; Arcee debía hacer algo y con la ayuda de la abuela Solus descubrió su destino… ese hombre; Optimus era la figura que le esperaba al final del camino sonriéndole.

 **6**

\- ¡Alguien debe morir para saldar la afrenta!

Era la visión del pueblo de Arcee, su padre era quien estaba enfadado, y todos deseaban ver morir al hombre extraño.

-¡Debemos Salvar a Optimus de esos salvajes!

Fue la arenga que Sentinel Prime decía con cierto cinismo, porque en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida del explorador.

Una ejecución se acercaba, el prisionero había sido colocado en lo alto de un risco para que de un golpe en la cabeza dejase de existir. La nación invasora contemplaba desde abajo aquella escena apuntando sus fusiles hacia los dueños de la tierra que estaban armados con arcos.

Repentinamente la figura de una mujer se lanza sobre aquel cuerpo indefenso cubriéndole, enfrentando a su padre.

-¡Yo lo amo Padre!

Fue la respuesta que el viejo Alpha escuchó de su hija como a su vez un discurso que le estremeció en el fondo de sus entrañas; le había hecho ver que una guerra no reviviría a los muertos.

Optimus fue liberado quien abrazaba muy fuerte a aquella mujer. Parecía que el amor hubiera triunfado pero la frustración de Sentinel llegó a su límite: aquel villano había disparado en contra de Alpha; pero Optimus lo protegió cayendo herido.

Al ver ese acto de valentía, y al comprender que el explorador había salvado a aquella anciana figura, los hombres de Sentinel se amotinaron. La sangre corría alrededor mientras que el joven explorador se encontraba en el seno de la Princesa y auxiliado por el anciano rey.

 **6**

 _Ananau, ananau_ _/_ _¡Ay! qué dolor, como duele_ _  
_ _nispaniwashkanky_ _/_ _me estás diciendo._ _  
_ _ñuqallapiñam chay ña wiky._ _/_ _Sólo sobre mí están tus ojos que son mis ojos._

 _Ananau, ananau_ _/_ _¡Ay! que dolor, duele mucho_ _  
_ _nispaniwashkanky_ _/_ _me estás diciendo._ _  
_ _wiñaypaqchum ñuqa qawasqaiky_ _/_ _Crees que es para creer que yo te estoy viendo._ _  
_ _May runallam kakuchkanky_ _/_ _Que hombre creerás que soy_ _  
_ _kaycunallapy waqanaypaq._ _/_ _Que en estos lugares estoy llorando._ _  
_ _Wañuptyqa ñakawanky_ _/_ _Si muero me extrañarás_ _  
_ _manam munanichu chay pasayta._ _/_ _Pero tú no quieres que eso pase._ _1_ _  
_

Hay historias que debieran terminar con la unión de dos almas, en un amor genuino pero los amores son trágicos. Optimus y Arcee debían separarse.

Sin embargo, ese encuentro unió a dos pueblos desconocidos, respetándose mutuamente.

Arcee veía partir a lo lejos aquel navío, no lloró y envío al viento a que acompañase a su amado.

¿Volvería a verlo?

Solo el tiempo daría la respuesta.

 **Gracias por leer y esperamos sus críticas.**

* * *

1 Traducción del Quechua "Ananau" que interpreta el grupo alborada.


End file.
